(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved structure of a water filter assembly, and more particularly to a water filter for filtering water, wherein a water outlet and a water inlet can be firmly fixed, and the assembling directions of the water outlet and inlet can be changed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical water filter 1. The water filter 1 has a base 11, which may be hung or placed horizontally. The base 11 has at least one connector 12, which is connected to a filter core set 13 composed of a plurality of filter cores connected together. The filter core set 13 has an input hose 131 and an output hose 132. The input hose 131 and the output hose 132 project out of the water filter 1 via through holes 111 of the base 11 so that the input hose 131 may be connected to a water faucet A and the output hose 132 is connected to an output faucet B.
When the water filter 1 is being used, the water faucet A is opened, and the water enters the filter core set 13 via the input hose 131 and then is filtered. The filtered water is then supplied to the output faucet B via the output hose 132 so that the filtered water can be used.
However, the through holes 111 of the base 11 of the water filter cannot effectively position the output and input hoses. Thus, the user may often carelessly break the hoses or damage the filter core set 13. In addition, the directions of the water outlet and inlet of the water filter are also limited by the direction of the filter core set and cannot be changed according to the user's requirement.